This invention has for an object to provide such type of door closer hinge with an improved structure for securely mounting and fitting such coil spring in the cylindrical axis in such manner as to permit more efficient door-closing operation and simpler spring pressure adjustment as well as easier fabrication work.
According to the known type of door closer hinge, the internal ends of the upper and lower hinge pins are inserted into the upper and lower ends of the coil spring respectively to join the coil spring and the pins together to form then into one functionally united body which is inserted into the cylindrical axis of the hinge, whereupon a set pin is driven from one side of said cylindrical axis facing one of the hinge plates in order to fix the cylindrical axis to the hinge pin. Thereafter, the other hinge pin is turned to impart optimum torque to the coil spring, upon which another set pin is driven from the side of the cylindrical axis facing the other hinge plate.
Accordingly, the connection between the coil spring and the hinge pins was not secure and the torque imparted to the coil spring was fixed at a constant level and it was impossible to adjust the pressure of the spring once the hinge had been assembled or fabricated.